The Fight for Freedom
by Txtn833
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the hunger games. Living in District 13 with Hermione is a dream come true for Harry. But the Capitol is out for blood, and they won't rest until they have his head on a silver platter. But once you've been in the hunger games, you learn, there is no going back. HarryxHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Fourtris Everpotter- ok, sequel on its way!**

 **Esrelda Snape- you weren't meant to expect it, so that's good. A sequel is on it's way**

 **Joda-Eragonsson- oh I'm glad! It almost killed me to write Harry killing himself. Im really glad he's back too. The sequel is coming!**

 **Pawsrule- from the time he put the pin on, to the end of the story, I had to keep reminding myself not to mention it. Do you know how hard it is NOT to hint at something like that?**

 **I do not own hp**

"Harry! Hurry, come on, come on, come on!"

Hermione pulled her husband of four months into the forest surrounding district 13. His emerald eyes flashed in the sunlight as he followed her up into a peach tree which went straight up a few feet, then spanned out in various directions. An ideal place to sit.

Life in District 13 suited them both. Hermione's cheeks were red and rosy, and Harry felt he had never been happier. Of course there was the vigorous training, and the rationed meals, but overall it was a good place. Ron was a captain of a squadron, partially because of his devotion to 13, and partly for getting hundreds of people out of twelve before the Capitol firebombed it after Harry and Hermione vanished.

Neville had met a girl named Hannah, who he stuttered around and brought flowers to sometimes. Luna enjoyed working in the experimental plant breeding, where they created plants that would gobble up only Capitol peacemakers, and fungi that blew up or trapped you in glue if you stepped on it. Harry's dad liked working in weapons training.

Harry and Hermione were married in a small ceremony, and after Harry was granted a communicuff for his performance at the end of the games, both were allowed on sixteen minute walks outside.

Hermione smiled and giggled. Harry laughed for no reason other than she had. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and both were as happy as chickadees.(a.n. I think that's the saying?)

Hermione calmed down and smiled brightly at the world around her, namely Harry. "Guess what."

He raised an eyebrow. "Chicken butt?"

"No! Silly, seriously guess what?"

"Mcgonagall hates cats?"

she rolled her eyes. Mrs. Mcgonagall was the head of 13, and three words just about summed her up. Crazy Cat Lady.

"Nope."

"Luna and Neville are out to destroy the world?"

"No."

He pretended to think, then said "Rations have gone away, we can now take as much food as we want?"

"Oh brother. No Harry, something realistic."

"Ron fell in love."

"No way. Harry. I'm pregnant."

he blinked as his beautiful wife smiled back at him, waiting for an answer. "Really? That's great Hermione!" She nodded, and almost outshone the sun.

"Wow."

Harry leaned back into the tree. "I'm going to be a dad."

Hermione laughed at His expression, and something on the edge of her vision caught her attention. The shadow of a leaf which actually hang a good six feet above them, seemed to be… flickering?

It seemed to be disorientated, wavy if you may. Almost as if the light was going throught a piece of clouded glass.

Or an invisible hovercraft.

Even as the thought struck her, a Capitol craft, sleek and black, materialized above them.

"Run!" Harry said, pushing her back. They jumped out of the tree and ran for their lives. If they could just shake the craft, the would be able to find a way into the district below their feet. Harry pushed the panic button on his cuff over and over.

A cold steel robot claw suddenly grabbed Hermione around her waist. As Harry reached for her hand, he too, was whisked away into the sky.

Growling, he shut off his communicuff and anything that could be used to track someone inside the district they tossed them to the ground before the doors opened and the young couple hauled inside.

They were chained to a wall, and hang there for several minutes before a cold, harse voice spoke. "Well, well, . Long time , no see.

 **Just so you know, no it's not someone interesting to Harry's past.**

 **R &R**


	2. What can we do?

**birdandthebell- I tried to put people important to the plot of Harry Potter in with the Careers. Then I pretty much just pointed fingers at names. I feel the need to remind everyone that I am strictly against suicide, and even though it kinda plays half a role in this fiction, don't take it the wrong way. Thanks for your comment!**

 **i do not own hp or hg.**

"Where did you go?"

Harry glared back at the cold eyes of President Petunia.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She hissed, and bit of saliva flew in his face. He closed his eyes, wishing he could move his arms to wipe it away. Alas, they were tied above his head.

"You will tell me, or I will kill you."

"Thats nice."

"Not afraid of dying?"

"Nope."

Her nose flared and her eyes narrowed even more.

"You have until tomorrow." She said curtly, turning on her heel. "Then I will make my decision, unless you have made yours."

As the metal door clanged shut, Harry glanced across the room. In the darkness, he could see Hermione, strapped up with her arms over her head, and her feet slightly off the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine."

o0O0o

Petunia managed to keep a straight face as she walked up to the microphone to report the findings of Harry and Hermione Potter. There had been quite a mix up when their marriage had registered in the hall of records. They had combed the place, and in the end two men were killed for it.

How fitting, the quarter quell was just around the corner, and she had two victors who needed to be taught a lesson. She announced to Panem that the two refugees had been exploited, and then prepared to announce this years quarter quell.

Before the end of next month, she would have two dead traitors.

o0O0o

Hermione didn't know what was going on as two avox pulled a television into the room. They hooked it up, and the seal of Panem flashed on the screen. President Petunia stood on the stand.

"The time has come." She said, pulling a card from the box in front of her. "For the 75th annual hunger games, as a reminder to the _rebels_ that even the strongest cannot win against the Capitol, tributes will be reaped from the remaining pool of victors. Thank you."

She heard Harry draw in a long breath. District 12 had no female victors. Therefore, they would likely select one from another district, or pick his wife, who was also a victor. She was going back in the arena. And this time, Petunia would make sure she died.

o0O0o

District 13's nonexistent hustle and bustle is annoying. In reality, everyone moves in an 'orderly fashion' and follows the instructions on their cuffs as if their lives depend on it.

So annoying.

My communicuff beeps, and I look down, expecting a text from Harry. He knows their not for 'leisurely conduct of conversation' but totally ignores that fact. Instead, I find a message from HQ, stating "Mr. **Ronald** **Billius** **Weasly** , please ignore your day schedule and head to _Platform A Room 36_. Do not bring anything. Do not tell anyone. "

a map is included, which is dumb since my 'assigned quarters' are Platform A Room 33, 3 doors away.

I slip out and get on the elevator before I actually think "What did Harry do this time?" So that's the question I jokingly ask as I walk in.

"What did Harry do this time?"

"He got picked up by the Capitol along with Mrs. Potter."

My mouth dropped and I felt faint. There was Harry's communicuff and wristwatch. "He dropped them when he realized it was no use"

"Idiot!" I swore and everyone gave me _the look_.

"Why was he above ground?"

"It was their leisure hour. They informed us they were leaving."

"How were they picked up?"

"We've got no clue. Around 13:45 the panic button on the cud was pressed. Numerous times. He also recorded a short 4 second voice memos, probably by mistake. Here listen."

Mrs. Mcgonagall leans over and flips a button. She was an escort for district three temporarily. When Hermione jumped anyone with ties to her was to be killed she came back to her place as head of 13.

the recording is fuzzy, but you can clearly hear Harry muttering "Come on, come on." And near the end, a machine like sound, and a woman's high pitched scream.

"We're still bringing up the film from the outside camera recordings."

"Why were they here?"

"Because everyone knows where District 13 was. And everyone knows the Capitol doesn't go there, until now."

the computer beeps and another man leans over to push the button. "Incoming broadcast from the Capitol."

President Petunia appears, and addresses the crowds. "Tonight I give you a special broadcast with the news that we have captured refugees Harry and Hermione Potter. They were picked up outside the ruins of district 13 yesterday afternoon. We will now replay footage."Numerous videos were shown of Harry and Hermione swinging from the hovercraft.

"And that's not the worst of our problems."

President Petunia flashed on the screen again, this time proclaiming the 'good' news of the quarter quell.

Ron looked at the people in the room. "What are we going to do?"

They were silent.

"What can we do?"

 **R &R **


	3. The tributes

**Esrelda Snape- Honestly, I don't think the Capitol is gonna settle for Harry and Hermione's dead body, or their heads on a silver platter. The hunger games were their leverage over the people, and they** **just turned that around. Harry especially. President Petunia won't settle for anything less than their ashes used as seasoning. Eww.㈵4**

 **i do not own Hp or Hg. If you are reading this just ingnore the update on Harry Potter in the Hunger Games. It is just a notice to everyone that this story is up.**

We are so dead.

The names are in. The reapings are through. We know who we're going to be fighting.

 _Lucious Malfoy_ , a cold blooded coward from a long line of careers. His son, Draco Malfoy, was killed by us in the 74th games. Surely he will be out for vengeance? He won the 63rd hunger games by standing behind everyone and then killing the last man standing. There is no doubt in my mind that the Capitol rigged the reapings so someone who hated us would be in the arena with us.

Alice Longbottom. An out of practice woman well in her fifties. She won the 59th games by pretty normal standards. let everyone fight it out, then kill the last few couple of people and anyone who comes up against you. She was Draco's godmother.

From district 2, there's Cuthbert Binns, who's actually looks older than he is. he won the 18th games when he was 18, making him 75. he's as old as the games, themselves but looks like he saw the beginning of the dark days. He won by using blunt objects and sneaking up on people. pretty normal circumstances.

Rowena Ravenclaw is 27. She was one of those kinda rare cases where a 12 year old wins. Those were the 42nd games. She's smart as a fox, and exactly as quick and sneaky as one.

Amelia Bones won as a fourteen year old who wired the arena to tell her where everyone was. It was the 60th games, and the shortest ones yet, 3 days and 7 hours. Her husband died young with an uncureable disease, and she miscarried one of the two kids she would have had. The other got a small case of cancer, and after being left paralyzed in the Capitol hospital for six years, died in her sleep.

Michael Corner found a gun. He's got aim that could hit something on the dot that doesn't even exist. It wasn't hard for him to win.

In 4, Bathilda Bagshot is the oldest tribute. She won the 8th games as an 18 year old. she had a stroke a few years ago, and can't even speak right. back in her day, though, she ripped a guy apart, piece by piece. They had to sew him up to send him back.

Ludo Bagman was a career, and he fought hard.

Katie Bell was a soul not to be reckoned with. She came from district 5, D.N.A Splicing and Breeding. She knows how to use a scaple. Once she got her hands on some sharp objects nothing could stand in her way.

Dedalus Diggle won by sheer luck of impressing the careers. The top guy in the pack had just finished killing off the next to last guy when Dedalus stepped up and swung a mace into his skull.

Sirius Black keeps to himself. He never married and has no children. All anyone knows about his games is that he threw a bunch of stuff at people.

Rolanda Hootch somehow got the supplies to build a flying machine and bombs. The supplies she used have never been put together in the arena again.

Reginald Cattermole Is a ventriloquist. He literally lured people to their deaths in a lava pool.

Merope Gaunt got a pack of Capitol drugs and posions. She proved knowledgeable on each of them.

Charity Burbage hid out, and Marcus Flint killed everyone without a second thought. Frank Bryce had good aim.

Helga Hufflepuff's victorship was interesting enough. A man in love with her killed everyone off and defended her, then committed suicide so she could live.("that sounds familiar." Hermione said)

Colin Creevy used bright lights and a slingshot, Arabella Figg made weapons and fought. Elphias Dodge impaled people, and Marietta Edgecomb played the small girl until she got to the top 8.

And then there's us.

And that's the loophole.

Since District 12 was destroyed a year ago, technically we shouldn't have to fight.(Hermione being something of an honorary citizen of District 12 due to our marriage). But the Capitol REALLY wants us dead. so they've devised the 'representation of the downfall of District 12' and the upholding of the Capitol. We are Team Game Over, and the last tributes 12 will ever send to the arena.

There's no more 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. Instead it's 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11, and Game Over.

My old prep team fixes us up for the chariot rides. after a couple weeks in the holding cells of the Capitol, neither of us look very pretty. But soon, we are stripped and waiting for Gabrielle to bring our suits. She smiles and gives them to us.

"Game Over." she says.

We unzip the bags holding them and wonder at her extreme raw talent. Black as night, full body outfits the color of coal lay in front of us. they all but yell out exacly what the want them to. Mine gives me extra muscle with shoulder pads and other extras. Hermione's makes her look exactly how we want her to. Small, innocent, Wanting to get out of here. We want her to look like a small, young girl, while I need to build the outer appearance of a man of steel. We've still got two cards in our hands, and if played right, could be wilds.

"Good luck." Gabrielle murmurs as she pushes us to the door.

Out in the courtyard, I get overshadowed by all the men and women dressed up to look tough. Hermione is the only one whose stylist choose something small and girlish.

Perhaps I should explain how Hermione looked fragile among all us. Everyone had make up and padding and such to form muscles and such to make them look twice as big as they were. Hermione's dress didn't billow out anywhere, keeping close to her actual curves and body shape. It only stopped at her knees, and she wore flats. her hair had a black barrette in it, and while I think yellow or orange would have helped her look 15 or 16, we had agree to stick to black to carry on the tradition of coal miners bringing up the rear.

Well, we made a statement.

My arm around her waist, both of us smiling at each other, and her looking so much smaller than me worked. the Capitol critics were working on the story of us, star-crossed doomed lovers, running away in the woods so we could be together. Everyone fell for us. i almost did myself.

Of course, there were our training scores (10 each), and the incoming interviews that would help, but to what extent we had no clue.

We were just praying that 13 would get us out of there!

 **This chapter was typed up on my mom's laptop. Tell me if there are more or less typos in this chapter.**


	4. Our ace

**Oh crud guys! I forgot to thank Esrelda Snape last chapter for helping me come up with the last few tributes! Big shout out to her, thank you!**

 **Esrelda Snape- no, thank you for suggesting him. He adds so much more drama, being out for Harry and Hermione's blood I have high hopes for this. Thank you!**

 **Partiallykritical-unnecessary is said twice, which is unnecessary. ㈴1 I'm sorry, just trying to give 'background information' and give everyone a hint of the setting. I wanted people to know I haven't changed much. Sorry if that annoyed you. P.s. Your name suits you well. ㈴1㈴1**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and the Hunger Games.**

A bright light flashed at him, temporairily blinding him.

Then it cleared and he realized it was George with a flashlight, flashing a flashlight at him through a thick sheet of glass.

\- ..- .-. -. / .- .-. - ..- -. -.. .-.-.-

Turn around.

Part of him knew exactly what would be there when he turned, but that didn't stop the fear and shock as he saw Hermione on the TV.

She was wounded, and dirty. A ragged baby was cradled in her arms. Draco Malfoy stood above her, knife in hand. Draco drew back and plunged in into her neck. A few swift cuts later, he held her head up triumphantly over the baby as the blood of his mom dropped back down on him. Or her.

In the right hand side of the screen, the word "LIVE" was visible. In the left hand side of the screen, Neville and Luna sat in the commentators seats, eyes glued on the Tv, and smiles frozen in time.

A figure shut off the screen, and turned so Harry could see his face.

Fred.

The weasley twin gestured to someone on Harry's left, and his dad appeared, holding a red button that looked like bad news.

He pressed it, and electrical shocks ran through his body. Harry writhed, and the words 'Soon you'll join her' flashed across his vision.(a.n. Think 'It's me' from Fnaf1.)

He blacked out…

And woke up safe in bed.

As safe as you could be in the tributes center.

Hermione was fast asleep next to him, and he wished he was home to check on everyone else. Anywhere safe with them.

The clock told him it was 1:03, and he got up slowly and called for a glass of milk from the automatic system.

Where were they?

Surely 13 should have figured out a way to break in? To save them. Of course they had no idea how bad the situation was to them, but still. They were needed in 13.

He closed his eyes and The tiny child Hermione had been holding in his dream flashed behind his lids.

That was a threat. To him, Hermione, and Their child. They would pay. Tonight actually. They were going to give it their all and finally play their last card.

Hermione turned over in the heavy silk sheets that the Capitol provided. Her eyelids fluttered slightly like they did when she was sleeping, and then her breathing evened out once more. He crawled back into bed and wrapped an arm around her, careful not to wake her up. He felt her stomach, and wished the baby would move.

He wanted to be sure his son or daughter was in fact there, and not a mistake on the mechanisms of 13.

He wondered where Neville and Luna were.

.o0O0o.

Ron woke at 6:35 and went next door to check on Neville, Luna, and their dad. All except were asleep. The older man's eyes flashed at Ron, and he smiled.

His own family was fast asleep in the next door.

He headed to HQ, hoping that by now, two weeks later, they would have a plan nailed out to retrieve Harry.

The two were desperate, Ron knew. Only one who had been Harry's friend for years could tell he was shaking under all that makeup. Then again, Harry was a bad actor.

He punched in the password and walking in. President Mcgonagall and a couple other people were already there.

"Good morning."

they glanced up. "Good morning."

"Do we have a plan yet?"

"Plan?"

"To get Harry and Hermione out."

"They are being kept in the tributes center. It's too strong for us to get through to them, let alone out."

"What about the arena?"

"Too strong for us to get through. The Capitol coats that thing with cameras. The minute they saw us they would blast us to bits. Who knows what defenses they have?"

"We can't just leave them there!"

"We're going to have to. Until they get out of the arena, we are without hope."

Ron stood for a few minutes, stunned.

"They could die."

"Then we've just lost our stag."

Ron stared at her. Then he turned on his heel and walked out.

"I do wish we could get them back." Mcgonagall told the closed door.

.o0O0o.

Harry cracked his neck and laid back on the pillows. Hermione's eyes fluttered slightly, and she sat up. "Harry?"

"Sorry I woke you Mione'."

"No. What's up."

"Just thinking."

She gazed at him. "Well come join me in dreamland."

"Alright. Are you the gate keeper?"

She laughed softly, then reached over and closed his eyes before lying her head on his chest.

Within two minutes they were asleep."

.o0O0o.

Hermione squeezed his hand. They heard Ruldolf start up on the stage, welcoming everyone to this "extraordinary event."

Alice weeps on Live Tv for Draco, promising to avenge his death. Lucious Malfoy expresses his sincere grief, and hopes his wife will be well.

Cuthbert Binns can barely talk, and Rowena throws out laws that make it so this games shouldn't be able to happen.

Most people are angry at the Capitol. Questioning the legality and expressing their "utmost disappointment."

"Thank you, Eliphas Dodge and Marietta Edgecombe! We will see you to in the arena tomorrow. Now we will hear from Harry Potter and Hermione Potter, neé Granger. Please welcome team Game Over."

Hermione and I walk up arm in arm. In my blue tux and her white gown, we blow away the previous costumes. Hermione also has a white headband.

We sit down on the couch that was brought in and Hermione swings her legs over mine and wraps her arms around my neck.

"So," Ruldolf starts, glancing at the clock. I notice they are slowing down time for us. "Where have you been?"

"Well," I glance at the crowd. " by some miracle I survived, even thought the bullet pierced my heart. I think it might have something to do with the doctors who fixed me. I found Hermione, and we took off. I have no idea where we were, but we were safe and together."

Its a load of bull, and Ruldolf seems to know it. "I heard when you guys were married, in the woods, that it registered here in the Capitol."

"It did? I've got no clue why. Do you guys have some sort of automatic register?"

they buy it.

"You know," Ruldolf says looking serious. " The Capitol is going to be keeping very close tabs on you two when your in the arena, they're not going to let the both of you out. If it comes down to that, who do you want to win?."

"Har-" "Hermione."

Harry silenced her with a look, though she didn't look happy.

"I have spent weeks thinking up that response. She is getting out."

"You're a goofnut Harry,"

"And anyone who wants to kill her will have to do it over my dead body."

The clock was still ticking, but he noticed they had returned it to its normal pace. Wonder why?

"Now Harry, question for you."

"Yes?"

Ruldolf looks him in the eye and says. "If you could, what would you have done differently?"

37 seconds.

"I wish we hadn't gotten married or run off. She could be a Capitol superstar, and I could be dead. It would have been better,"

"Isn't a little time better than no time at all."

"I would think that too, Ruldolf, if not for the baby."

The last 10 seconds of the interview consist of people screaming, the audience shocked. I can see Amelia Bones smirking at Rowena Ravenclaw as the buzzer rings. As I carry Hermione off, I hear the first person yell "Cancel The Games!" Quickly followed by more.

We have played our ace. Now we just have to wait.


	5. Sirius Black and what he has

**Esrelda Snape- That dream was one of the least vicious you will see. I've got a whole bunch more in line, mainly for the arena. Stay tuned for more!**

 **proditormagnus- I'm trying to stay as close to the hunger games storyline as possible without copying it word for word. But thanks to your comment, I will try to add some more stuff from the Harry Potter world.**

 **Pawsrule- thanks! ️ ️**

 **Lily flower- if you have an account, you could follow this story and get email updates on it. Also, I'm on Google +, and there's a link to my page here there. Just check on that from time to time.**

 **i do not own hp or Hg.**

So, Hagrid came back with bad news. The Capitol had had this huge uprising. They had wanted the games cancelled, or at the very least team game over removed. Both ideas were shut down.

And now I hug her goodbye before we separate into the arena.

Gabrielle quickly usher's me into the tube with a quick "Good luck."

The disk moves up until I hit the surface, and bright light blinds me. I must have been the last person, because the countdown starts. I blink ferociously, and then look around. The arena is divided into 12 segments. On the edge is a thick, dense jungle. The rest is water. In the center of the arena is an island on which the cornucopia rests.

To my left, is Lucious Malfoy. On my right is Marcus Flint.

Either I've got the worst luck, or the Capitol is setting me up to die. Most likely the latter.

o0O0o

I can't see Harry. Anywhere.

One of my hands rests on my abdomen while the other hangs by my side. Speaking of sides, Katie Bell is on my left, and she's definitely not on my side.

I glance over cautiously at my right, Sirius Black.

39, 38, 37…

oh dear lord.

24, 23, 22…

Hermione closes her eyes and forces herself to be calm.

The buzzer rings and she dives in, only to be pulled straight back up by her belt. A floatation device. Drat.

Someone pounces on her back and pushes her head down.

She couldn't breathe. Attempt as she may to throw the person off, she was foiled.

Just as she was about to black out, the weight was lifted from her back and the water turned red. Her head snapped up and she gasped for air, suddenly grateful for the belt. Someone lifts her up by the arm and Hermione sees what happened. Katie Bell is dead, or almost there. Sirius Black removed her belt once she was in the water. Hermione is willing to bet that she, Harry, and district 4 are the only people who can swim here, and now apparently Sirius Black.

Coming to her senses, and realizing that she _is_ being held up by Sirius Black, she wheels and slapped him. He let go to grab his face and she started swimming away only to feel him grab her leg and pull her back.

"Hold on now! Grab my arm, I'll help you to shore."

"What the he(double hockey sticks) are you talking about? Let me go!"

He grabbed her hand and forced it around his wrist. There was something hard under his suit. She stopped struggling and quickly ran her thumb under it. It was circular, and had holes in it forming the shape of a…

She looked back at him. "Alright."

they both made their way toward the island.

o0O0o

Harry dove into the salt water and used the belt as a method to propel himself forward. He reach a thin strip of land that apparently jutted out from the island, and ran forward toward the cornucopia. There are no bows and arrows. He grabs a gun, knowing Hermione is a good shot, and a knife set. As people start arriving he grabs four green backpacks full of supplies, and a canteen. He takes down Merope Guant at the end of a third piece of land, and scrambles to remove Micheal Corner before he could get a second gun.

Harry finally spotted Hermione swimming in from the opposite side of the ring he had been placed at. He cocked the gun and aimed it at the person behind her.

Sirius Black?

"Mione?!"

"It's alright Harry!"

He kept the gun locked on Black as he pulled her out of the water. "He's got it." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, still confused, and helped Sirius up.

"Grab a weapon I guess. I want to try and hold on to the cornucopia."

Sirius nodded and took off toward the golden horn. Harry handed her the gun. I got the best for you, hun."

"Thanks Harry."

"Stay close to me, ok?"

"Alright."

 **Sorry it's so short and so late. We've had 3 weddings, a baptism, a car show, I've been babysitting, I went to see my great grandmother to help her out(she's in her last few years now) among other things and i just couldn't find time to write!**


	6. AN

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I might not be updating for a bit. I'm at a sort of… mid life crisis? I guess? Not sure…**

 **See you guys later. This is not the last chapter.**


	7. Sorry!

**This is just an update saying that I won't be able to update for a while. I'm really proud of this story, and where it's gone, but I'm going through a lot of bull(poop) in life right now and it's just going to get worse when school starts back up. Thank you for all the nice things you've said. I just want to clarify this isn't the end, I just need some time to gather my thoughts.**

 **-Thank you- Txtn833.**


End file.
